Harry Potter and the Silver Orbs
by Love and Sugar
Summary: [AU post-OTP] Its the beginning of sixth year and the wizarding world is on the brink of war. Harry is trying to learn from his mistakes, but hormones are driving him nuts. Will he ever be mature enough to take on Voldermort? longer summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own or claim in any way anything in relation to Harry Potter, characters, past events, and basic "Harry will defeat Voldermort in seventh year" plot line. Sorry if I ruined the ending for you. They all belong to the true mediocre Harry Potter author, **JK Rowling** and I would never dream of taking them away from her but as you can see, this is why they call it **FANFICTION**. The only characters I own here are **Alexandria and Jude Williams**, whom I made up myself. takes a bow Thank you and enjoy the show.

**Summary: **This is an alternate universe fanfic about Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, in which a girl named Alexandria befriended our beloved trio in third year. Sirius is dead and Voldermort is up to something. Is he behind the seemingly random massacres in Antarctica? No, but he _is _behind the ones in South America, Africa and Asia. Its the beginning of sixth year and the wizarding world is on the brink of war. Harry is trying to learn from his mistakes, but hormones are driving him nuts. Will he ever be mature enough to take on Volermort? The adults of the Order sure don't seem to think so. Could the possibility of seeing her mother again and maybe saving her brother's life drive Alex to the dark side? Will eventually have many pairings.

Alexandria Lavinia Williams stirred the sugar-smothered oatmeal in front of her, drowsy and barely awake. She slowly lifted a spoonful to her mouth and swallowed painfully. It tasted fine, but it was hard to eat so early in such a gloomy house. Last summer, she had loved the house. It had its drawbacks, but she far-preferred hanging out with her friends to her brother's god-forsaken apartment in China. Now, it's different, quieter. Everyone talks in whispers; hardly anyone smiles at all. No one's willing to forget. No one will move on. His laughter echoes in the hallways and the likes of him haunt the walls. "How in hell are we supposed to move on?" she whispered to herself.

Alex was born into a small, traveling family. She had an older brother, Jude, and two parents who studied Magical Creatures and followed the herds. She grew up all over the place, learning about dragons, unicorns and threstrals. She loved it, but her parents eventually got tired of home schooling Jude and transferred them both to Hogwarts. She started as a first year student and her brother as a sixth.

She spent most of the first year quietly adjusting to the civilized life. It was different, but at the same time it was nice to have consistency in her surroundings for once. She was sorted into Gryffindor and Jude was put into Slytherin. She was heart broken when she learned that they would have to live in opposite parts of the castle, the deep rift between the two houses and the rumor of dark wizards emerging from her brother's new house. She managed to be with Jude sometimes, but it wasn't easy. She didn't let anyone know about her brother, but from the way Malfoy had looked at her sometimes, he knew. He was probably just protecting a fellow housemate's reputation and using the knowledge to torture her at the same time.

Meanwhile, she slowly started to be more sociable, making friends with Neville first and then eventually Harry, Ron and Hermione after reaching an understanding when she almost beat Ron up for insulting all Slytherins and even mentioning her brother. Through the year, however, the trio found themselves preoccupied with the sorcerer's stone. Though Alex knew what was going on and helped a bit with the research, she wasn't involved very much.

In the second year, she helped Harry get through the Chamber of Secrets, but she still felt a bit of distrust coming from Hermione and Ron. That all changed in an instant during third year. While growing up, Ana had only known one constant in her life: family. Her parents, her brother and her uncle to be specific. Whenever they had the chance, the Williams would go to visit dear Uncle Sirius in his castle in England. As she grew older, however, Ana learned that her uncle's "castle" was a prison and he was a convicted mass murderer. As Sirius told her later, he wasn't really her uncle. Her parents visited him to try to find out information about Lord Voldermort… so they could contact him.

"_You can contact my parents, Sirius" Alex whispered as the walked through the underground tunnel back to school grounds, "You can stay with them for a while, I'm sure they know some safe, remote places, judging from how I grew up. They're in Thailand right now. Who would think to look for you there?"_

"_Alex…" Alex looked up, instantly sharing the worry on Sirius' face, "Not your parents, I can't stay with them."_

"_Why not?" she asked hoarsely, stuttering slightly from trembling as she stopped to look at the filthy, tired man._

"_That's not important, I'll explain it later."_

"_It's important to me!" she exclaimed, but he didn't respond, "Tell me!"_

"_Your parents…" he started cautiously, searching for the right words, "are not my friends. They never were. They didn't visit me because they thought I was innocent, but because they thought I was guilty. They thought I was a servant of the Dark Lord. They tried to contact him through me. I'm sorry Alex, but they found him eventually. They wanted to spare you from the knowledge so they sent you and your brother here. They _do _care about you, but… they're on the dark side now."_

_Sirius had just spit the rest out. How do you tell a girl that her parents had turned to the dark side and might be out killing innocent people right now? Of course, it still would have helped it he had had any experience with teenage emotions whatsoever. She was on the ground sobbing now as her friends, Lupin and Sirius crowded around her, hugging and comforting her._

"_We need to go," Sirius whispered._

"_I know," she said sniffing and getting up._

That year, Alex and Jude owled their parents to tell them they knew and they went into hiding. Jude graduated and quickly found an employer in the area of griffins and other magical creatures. The first year would involve vigorous training and plenty of moving about so Alex lived with the Weasley's for the summer. They were a wonderful family and Alex fell in love with them instantly. She spent the whole time getting over her parents, working on her chaser skills and cooking up crazy practical jokes with Ron and Ginny to retaliate against Fred and George, with whom she had become close friends. She never shed another tear for her parents.

During her fourth and fifth year, Voldermort was beginning to play a prominent role in their lives. She put aside her personal problems and focused on supporting Harry and trying to figure out how to save the world. When the Order was created, Alex had thought that it would help. Harry could rest and all the weight wouldn't be put on him to save the world. Besides, she didn't feel safe knowing that her fate rested in the hands of an angsty, reckless teenager. Boy, Harry had been real angsty lately. She knew, though. It had to be Harry. In the end, it had to come down to The Boy Who Lived and The Man Who Failed to Kill Him. She didn't need to hear some prophecy to know that. From the minute she met him, she knew. It was as if his fate radiated off of his body. Even a muggle could tell you that some day, he would be great, greater than any wizard, any destiny, above us all.

**Author's Note: **What do you think? It's my first fic and I'm trying to avoid a Mary-Sue. She may sound like one now, but trust me she will get better.


	2. Doughnuts

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own or claim in any way anything in relation to Harry Potter, characters, past events, and basic "Harry will defeat Voldermort in seventh year" plot line. Sorry if I ruined the ending for you. They all belong to the true mediocre Harry Potter author, **JK Rowling** and I would never dream of taking them away from her but as you can see, this is why they call it **FANFICTION**. The only characters I own here are **Alexandria and Jude Williams**, whom I made up myself. takes a bow Thank you and enjoy the show.

**Summary: **This is an alternate universe fanfic about Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, in which a girl named Alexandria befriended our beloved trio in third year. Sirius is dead and Voldermort is up to something. Is he behind the seemingly random massacres in Antarctica? No, but he _is _behind the ones in South America, Africa and Asia. Its the beginning of sixth year and the wizarding world is on the brink of war. Harry is trying to learn from his mistakes, but hormones are driving him nuts. Will he ever be mature enough to take on Volermort? The adults of the Order sure don't seem to think so. Could the possibility of seeing her mother again and maybe saving her brother's life drive Alex to the dark side? Will eventually have many pairings.

Neville looked back over to Alex to see that her eyes had flickered shut and half of her face was in her oatmeal. She looked so sweet, he knew she probably didn't sleep at nigh and would have left her there had it not been for the oatmeal.

"Alex," Neville whispered, leaning close to her ear, "You're sleeping in your porridge."

"But it's warm…" she moaned, burying herself in the gluey substance.

Neville sighed, scooping her out of the bowl and retrieving a rag for her to clean off her face. They were only two weeks into the summer, and already the boring, monotonous lifestyle of 12 Grimmlaud Place. His grandmother had died the second day. He loved her, but he couldn't say he was too upset. She had died of natural causes in her sleep, a peaceful death, which was more than he could say for most deceased relatives of his friends. The next day, Dumbledore had brought him here, sat him down and told him everything. He told him everything Harry and his friends had been up to, everything they knew about Voldermort, everything about the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius, everything.

He had been adopted into the care of the Weasleys. He hardly felt like he belonged, though. Everyone else was so close, he felt like a third wheel. Alex had certainly been happy to see him, hoping he would bring some of his careless humor to lighten the gloomy mood of the house. Unfortunately, Alex was yet to smile again since he'd arrived. He knew that he was comforting her, though. She was his best friend and he knew that words were lost with her so he just put his arm around her neck and let her fall asleep on her shoulder.

It was nine o'clock and they were the only ones awake in the house. Neville because he usually didn't need much sleep, anyway, and Alex because she was worried about the adults who had gone on some sort of secret mission. Lupin, Professor Moody, Professor Snape, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley had all left two years ago to do some "research". They hadn't heard from them since, but Mrs. Weasley assured them that they were safe. Tonks had gone early that morning to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's. Neville liked Harry a lot and admired him, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to having him in an already gloomy house. From what he'd heard, Harry had been angsting a lot lately and with the death of Sirius, there was sure to be plenty of yelling in the house.

"WE'RE HOME!" Someone called from the front door, flinging it open.

"And we have doughnuts!" shouted a muffled, identical voice. Fred and George Weasley stepped in the door not to find a hungry crowd rushing towards the smell of fresh doughnuts, but to find Alex and Neville sitting at the table half awake. The one who had opened the door furrowed his brow at them and Neville instinctively pulled his arm from around Alex who hadn't seemed to notice anything. He and Alex were just friends, but Fred sometimes seemed to fancy himself her boyfriend and got a bit overprotective sometimes.

"Fred, I could use some help," George said from behind a stack of six boxes of doughnuts. Fred turned around and grabbed the top three boxes as Alex got up from the table to put the towel back on the rack and wash her hands.

Neville could understand where this came from. Alex flirted with him, along with plenty of other guys, and saw it as harmless fun, not realizing that she was kind of leading him on. He kind of felt sorry for Fred. Alex just saw him as a good friend, nothing more.

When Fred and George finished spreading out the doughnut boxes on the three long tables, Fred went over to Alex by the sink, putting his hands around her waist and her chin on her shoulder. "Morning, sunshine," he whispered Alex's own usual greeting into her ear. Neville was thoroughly disgusted with actions, but proud of Alex in the way she handled the situation, probably equally as disgusted.

"Morning," she replied, smiling and twirling out of his arms gracefully, her dirty blonde hair spraying out in all directions. Her hair usually fell down to her waist, but Mrs. Weasley had cut it a couple inches below her shoulders so that it wouldn't attract attention when they went out occasionally. Alex wasn't too happy about it.

Alex never really cared about her looks except when it came to her hair. She loved her hair. She loved its waves and frizz. She loved the way it wasn't greasy and hadn't had all of the life ironed out of it like most of the self-conscious, short-skirted girls around. She loved running her fingers through it when it got tangled and twirling a strand around her finger when she flirted. She wasn't the only one who loved her hair. Alex had become known for her hair's matchless style and color, consisting of a junction of strands ranging from dark chestnut to spun gold that went beautifully with her bright, russet eyes.

"You sure got a lot of doughnuts, guys. Not that many people are here," Neville snapped out of his gaze at Alex's hair.

"Hardly," George replied, "Do the math. Four doughnuts per guy in the house--"

"Eight each for George and I cause we're men," Fred put in, grinning at Alex like a moron.

"Then one for each of the girls cause they're sissies," Alex glared at him, "And six dozen might not be enough."

"What do you mean? There's only like eight of us in the house… Are they coming back? They're coming back today aren't they? They're coming back!" She squealed, grinning excitedly.

Neville was glad there was finally something happy to take Alex's mind off of Sirius. "Yes, yes," Fred said, smiling at Alex's delight, "That's all fine and dandy, but it also means that there's going to be a mad rush for doughnuts soon. We might want to eat ours now."

Alex agreed, having hardly eaten any of her oatmeal, and the four of them sat down to a box of doughnuts, happy for once. "Ahh, my favorite," George said, picking one out of the box.

"Long and crème filled?" Alex asked with an innocent, but mischievous grin, "Should've know."

**Author's Note: **So there it is. The second chapter. I hope you like it. You may notice that I'm writing from third person, but each chapter kind of focuses on one main character. Much excitement to come. The adult's will come back. Harry will angst. Hermione will be frustrated. Ron will wake up, finally. 'Twill be fun.


End file.
